Go Save Your Princess
by ShippingArmy
Summary: "All the alarms in his body went off. His eyes widened. She had not come back from her mission with her lapdogs." Gajevy/GaLe Fanfic. EXTRA FLUFFY, just for you, bby. Rated T for Gajeel's pottymouth.
1. Prologue

SOOO... Another GaLe/Gajevy Fanfic... I'm really excited to write this..I feel its better than my other crappy should-be-oneshots-but-are-nots. This shall be a real story, not just drabbles.

So, without further anymore squabbling, lets get into the good stuff.

_'Go save your Princess'_

All the alarms in his body went off.  
His eyes widened.  
She had not come back from her mission with her lapdogs.

His gloved fingers trembled slightly, grabbing at the table, abruptly pushing his body out of his chair. The small black Exceed glanced over at the Dragon Slayer, sensing his tension. Lily had followed where his masters' eyes fell upon, it was none other than fatty and speedy.  
His sudden movements unsettled most of the guild, only the people who were not frightened by the former server of Phantom Lord seemed unaffected. His footsteps were quiet,yet loud. You'd expect large stomping from a man like him. But his intimidating boots tapped on the wood planks in the fallen silent room. All that was heard were Cana's sloppy hiccups in her drunken state. A murderous glint was in his bloodied eyes. If she was hurt, in any way, they would feel his wrath. For, he had known that the Shrimp had always been doing the work on their jobs, they could hardly call themselves a team. Though, they do have good chemistry, fatty and speedy always mess it up somehow and the work is left for shorty. Heh, shorty, fatty, and speedy, They've got it all, don't they.  
He approached the duo, looking like a giant compared to them. With his strong build and height, he looked down on everyone. The couple shook violently, they had already noticed the Iron Dragon before. He noticed the tears welled up in their eyes, the look of sadness and loss mixed with the new found fear. Something had happened to the bookworm..something..tragic.  
"Dammit, where is she?" Taking a fistful of Speedy's dress shirt and lifting him a few feet in the air. A doll in his hands.  
"W-we don't know, she disappeared before finishing our mission, we looked everywhere for her. We were going to look back here, but..It looks like she isn't in the guild." He said, concern covering his face, unaffected by Gajeel's death grip.  
He dropped the racer, his heart almost stopping. "And you held onto this until now?! Shit! Where did your guy's job take place?" Rage boiled up inside of the studded man, she could be hurt, and they were in charge of protecting her!  
The bloated floppy-haired bowling ball spoke up with tears flowing down his chubby face. "T-the forest outside of this town, we were supposed to catch some thieves who lived there, as we were told." He said like a child.  
He flung open the front doors as if they were paper. It took so much self-control not to snap them in two. Why, did she have to be so careless and weak? _But that's what you like about her, don't you? she has a small appearance but a mighty roar. And you love her wild hair, the color of blueberries, and her skin, as pale as.._** Stop**, What the FUCK? I don't care for her at all!

_Then why are you running after her._

_Go save your Princess._

**_Prince Gajeel._**


	2. Angst Inner Turmoil

Hello, yet again lovely readers! I'd like to thank you all for the continued support, it means so much to me. Every favorite, follow and review a puppy is born, lol no. But it feels like that to me. /shot/ So, May we celebrate my first reviews! (They are both guests so I cannot put their usernames up, but I give them my gratitude.) Id like to add that the 'chapter' before will be accounted for as a Prologue *goes and edits now* Also, FairyVampire-chan, I love your Gajevy/GaLe stories and I feel honored that you are following my story..senpai.

Word Goal: 100

Review Goal: 10

Favorite Goal: 10

Follow Goal: 15

If all of this happens, I will write another chapter with lots of fluffy Gajevyness

ALSO: I will do fanart for this story.

*self-advertising flash*

So, without any further complications, lets get into the story!

Every citizen in Fiore could see the anger placed on Gajeel Redfox's face. You just had to be brave enough to look him square in the eye. People practically threw themselves out of the path of the intimidating man, fear showing on their faces. From his studded features to his unruly hair, The Iron Dragon Slayer did not look like someone to mess with. Though the glances from mothers guiding their children away from him were not seen. His gaze was intently focused on what was ahead of him, making sure he didn't lose time that wasn't worth wasting. Gajeel always valued his time, more than most things. He didn't spend time with his other guildmates, or dilly-dally on jobs. His time was the most valuable thing to him. He had shared his time with Short Stack..no..Levy. But all he seemed to do was anger her. Women. He couldn't yet grasp the sense of the species, but he was certainly doing better than Flame Brain. He's so oblivious, I bet Bunny Girl is tearing her hair out, trying to get the flamingo haired man to ask her out.

"_What? Is the McGarden girl considered as your __**love interest**__?"_

He almost stopped in his tracks as he was bolting through the city at high speed when the thought crossed his mind.

**Almost.**

His pace slowed down to a slow jog, wondering if that was true. Well, they did get paired together often, and she didn't seem to like her two sidekicks...In that way. She was pretty, he would have to admit. But, with every second spent with her, guilt tugged at his heart. Is she stupid? Why does she have to spend all her time with me? I hung her from a tree and marked her with Phantom Lord. Like she was my property. I wish. "_Tsk. Someone's having an inner turmoil. You risk your life for her all the time, Isn't that love? Putting your life on the line for theirs?_" His mind was crazy.

**Do I love her?**

He had realized that his jog suddenly came to a stop, he was standing in the middle of the street, staring at the pavement.

**I was so worried about her when she didn't return.**

These thoughts had to go, this was time he couldn't afford to waste being angsty. A shaky step forward was made before he realized.

**I love her.**

Never had he ever truly loved someone. Nobody had ever wanted to get to know him as much as she did. This wasn't a lie, like all of Phantom Lord's coaxing. Did he actually feel something other than friendly teasing toward the Shrimp? Sure.

**But there was no way she felt the same way.**

(Levy P.O.V)

"J-Jet?..Droy?" she called on false hope that they would jump out of the bushes, scaring her and saying that her face was hilarious. The battle before had sucked a great amount of magic power out of her. A grimace was placed on her angelic face as earlier events replayed in her mind.

-Start Flashback-

"Solid Script: Fire!" She yelled with a flourish of her

stylus, writing the word quickly as it appeared. She pointed at the direction of the enemy, a suspicious man who had disarmed every hit with the swipe of his cape. When the fiery word reached him, he drove his gloved hand through the word, it losing its shape and gooping on the ground. Her companions laid in a heap, unconscious. The villain wringed his hands and tilted his neck, with a hungry look on his face. "This has been way too much fun, but I will have to end this battle..._Dearest..Levy._" His words were dipped in several layers of poison, playing with her mind. The man held out a hand, blue light emitting from it. The blast jammed into her midsection as she was forming the words "Solid Script: Shield" A high-pitched scream was let out of her body. She was thought to be tossed into the bushes behind her, but he moved his hand up, controlling her. She was now suspended in the air, her magic energy was draining from her body, fast. Black spots blurred her vision and consciousness was slipping away from her. Her body wouldn't work, her legs wouldn't move, she couldn't speak. She was playdough in the childs hand. "Lovely Magic Power you have there, Its a shame I have to take it from you." He spoke wickedly. Darkness clouded her vision, and she shut her delicate eyelids, She had lost this one. Gajeel wasn't here to save her this time. The devilish man, using his magic, tossed her deep into the forest, an evil grin still apparent on his face.

-Flashback End-

A huge bruise in the shape of a large circle was spread on her stomach, black,blue, and purple streaks were littered upon her skin from tripping many times due to her loss of strength. A large gash was placed on her forehead, a stream of red liquid running down her face from her temple. She had lost her headband, her blue hair free from the move her body made hurt, pain blossoming all over her body. Her hands were clenched on the ground, tears running freely down her face.

Where are you, Gajeel?

(Gajeel P.O.V)

He looked at the tall foliage, making up a huge forest. Every step he took leaves were crushed under his boot. A scent of something strange caught his nose..It smelled like Levy, but something else.

**Blood.**

Dun. Dun. Dun.. CLIFFHANGER and Don't kill me! I'm sorry did this to Levy, I just..needed to write some angst, the next chapter will be really fluffy, count on it.

R&R

~ShippingArmy


	3. Safe and Sound

Back again! And that goal crap went out the window...fuck. Because I love every single one of you readers so damn much, I'm writing these chapters daily XD...In the middle of the night..while I have an unidentified sickness (Its like a fever or something, I'm fine, Its not the plague or anything, I know you were worried. OTL) Also, I'm listening to this AWESOME song cover by BoyceAvenue...Its Rihanna- 'We Found Love' Don't judge me unu. It's fantastic and it makes me feel like writing Gajevy. ( I use 'Gajevy' because 'GaLe' can be confused with Gale from 'The Hunger Games' when I put it into search engines. and most of the good art/awesome shit isn't classified that it's from Fairy Tail. n) This has turned into a rant, sorry, heh. heh. Also, to wrap this up, I love all the feedback I'm getting from this, its seriously making me tear up.

EVERY REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW A PUPPY IS BORN  
Let's kick off Chapter 3 of 'Go Save your Princess'  
( I'm starting off with Gajeel's P.O.V, as always)

He froze. Blood? But why? Was she...no. It could be a wounded animal that was fogging up his senses. He couldn't afford to think like that, it was slowing him down. He needed to shift into gear, if she really was seriously hurt, time wasn't going to help her wounds. He attempted to shift from his stationary position..but he couldn't, frozen in place, her blue-head fogging up his brain with gory images. He dragged his large foot, to begin walking, to follow her distant scent. That scent he loved so much. But something was stopping him, a tattered orange piece of cloth. He had almost stepped on it. There he was, his foot shoved in the air like an idiot, staring at the ground like it was going to come alive and eat him. That certainly helped his image. But it wasn't like anyone was around to see him. The forest was deep and lonely, the sky a stormy gray, matching the color of his piercings. Like the sky was grimacing down at him, telling her to get off his ass and save her. The patterned strip of cloth was staring at him, threatening him to pick it up. He wanted to, but something else was denying it. His heart. He wanted to run away and pretend that she had gone home sick, waiting for him to make her soup. He wanted her to pop out of nowhere, hitting him with her purse and running off, saying "Tag, You're it, Gajeel!" with that cheerful voice of hers. He wanted for her to call his name. one more time. It was raining now, lukewarm droplets scattering down everywhere. The impacted his skin, moistening every area of his body. He half-expected that damn Rain Woman to be behind a tree, stalking him. 'Juvia was only wondering what her guild-mate was up to.' Half-expecting himself to turn around 'Dammit, Woman!' he would say, chasing her off. But, this only happened in his mind, he had to accept reality. If he could run away from his fate, he would. And he would bring the Shrimp with him. For there is no ideal paradise without her. The Shrimp. That's right, Her headband! He silently squatted down, his long tunic flourishing out dramatically. He handled the checkered headband, as if it was worth all of the money in the world. His scowl thickened, matching the loud crack of lightning, illuminating the forest with a flash. His nightmares had come true. A splotch of red was staining the strip of cloth, faded from all of the mud. She must have been running from something, she wouldn't have just lost her hairpiece carelessly like that. And he had remembered her saying that this was her favorite. He clenched the fabric with an iron fist, putting every ounce of anger in it. Then, he took off, following the Shrimp's tainted scent.

He had almost tripped and fell over from shock. She was laying on her back, some of her orange dress stained from the mud, it turning into a yucky color. A smile was almost plastered on his face from the sight that was..Levy. He wanted to hug her and shield her from the rain. He had somehow missed her condition. Crimson irises scanning over her body, peering down at every bruise, scratch and cut. Her forehead was bleeding, the rainwater mixing in with the blood, making it drip down her face faster, turning the consistency less thick. Her sky-kissed hair was sprawled everywhere, tainted by the liquefied dirt. Various splotches of purple,blue and black were plastered on her body. Her dress was hiked up, showing a large bruise, thank god she was wearing white shorts underneath, now spoiled by the rain. "Levy!" he instinctively shouted, not bothering to layer it with teasing, he could see the pain written on her face. As the words left his mouth, she started to stir. She painfully opened her hazel eyes, emotion spreading across them. "Ga-Gajeel...Y-you said my name" she spoke, dumbstruck. "Yeah, Yeah." he mumbled as he scooped her up in his arms, like she was a ragdoll. "Get some rest, then you can tell me what happened." he said in a casual manner. A serene smile reached its way upon her face, snuggling up against his bulky chest, her head almost matching up to one of his pectorals. After a few moments, he heard her soft breathing up against his chest.

"Gihi"

-  
Kinda fluffy, I guess  
R&R  
~Shipping Army


	4. To See You Again

Omai, its been a while. And I don't really have an excuse. OTL sorry. I had really bad procrastination. Again, sorry. But I have some writers block, so here I go at another chapter! Later, I might try some fanart. But if anyone else wants to do any for this story, go ahead, I would be flattered if anyone did any.

So lets start the chapter already! o3o  
-

His tanned finger came up to the aluminum tab. Slipping it under and pulling up. The can replied with a sharp fizzing sound. Bringing it to his lips, he tasted sugar and caffeine. Two things he was yearning for right now. Cans of the same brand were littered around his feet. The name "Red Bull' printed on the side.

Footsteps banged on the tile in the hallway, stopping at the opening to the room he was in. A timid looking woman with a busty appearance walked in, looking like she was keeping her distance from the intimidating iron dragon. 'U-Um..Mister Redfox, Sir?" She stuttered, avoiding the man's gaze. He let out a small sigh and turned his head to glare at the girl for walking in. "Y-you've been here for three days now, I hate to say it, but she might have died." she sputtered. His grip tightened on the can he was holding, crinkling it a bit. She rushed out of the room, frightened. Another sigh escaped his lips. and his eyes drifted to the bed in front of him. Everything in the room was white. It bugged him, Levy would like it colorful, and happy. His crimson irises shifted to her face. it was content and peaceful. He wanted to think she was just sleeping, but she had been out for three long days. And he had been there for her every single hour.

Exhaustion was wearing down on him, all he had been living off of was Red bull, he had neglected any of the hospital's meals, not wanting to miss her face if she woke. This was a familiar sight. She had been in the exact same place when he had crucified her on the tree in the center of town. His eyes found the floor. He couldn't relieve the deep guilt he felt from doing that to her. She was so..innocent. And she still smiles. It was amazing. His eyes deemed to close, he heard a loud moan come from the hospital bed the sky-kissed haired girl was sleeping in.

She came to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes childishly. Taking in her surroundings, her eyes fell on him. "Ga-Gajeel! You look Exhausted!" she cried worriedly. A tired smile came to his face. "Glad to have you back, Levy." he retorted. "You were out for three days, I brought you some of your books." He said, a gloved hand sweeping through his unruly hair awkwardly. He looked back at her, she beamed at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "T-thank you" she whispered, taking her hand in his. She smiled as she fell asleep again, along with him.

Okay, short but sweet, and I have never had a Red Bull before, so no haters if there's no sugar in it.


End file.
